Ronan
Ronan is a powerful outsider who was once active in the Sindoms and surrounding areas. This was at least several thousand years ago. He resumed activity recently. Description Ronan is believed to be an eleven-foot-tall blue man with a massive jaw clad in golden full plate armor. He is believed to be over 1,000 years old. History At some point, Ronan was active in the region of the Sindoms and was bound in an underground place. The demon Ozreal was imprisoned and placed on the surface above Ronan's prison. On the 14th of Lamashan, 2 KE, Ronan resumed activity, notably influencing the following: * Mongrelfolk in Crusader Town * Members of The Council * An unknown Werewolf * Tornadoes near Thusfar The next day, Ronan traveled to The Lady of the Lake, mortally wounding and apparently killing her, though she was in fact captured somehow. This caused the world to grow dim. He severed the connections between planes, which included changing all interplanar communication spells to redirect to him. On Lamashan 15th, 2 KE, 11 minutes after the Wayland Council had reviewed the information about Ronan from Ovrul, a reinforcement team was dispatched to Wintergate consisting of Gunther Black, Alvir Sevardsson, Qadir Moonheart, Danr, Yvandir Vythari, and Malaka. They were surprised to find Ronan himself at the castle, along with an army of 500 Ronan hulks who appeared to have been converted by Ronan long, long ago. Within 18 seconds, the team had slain Ronan and seven of the Ronan hulks with the help of the garrison stationed at Wintergate. Powers and Abilities Ronan is implied to be more powerful than Ozreal, who was a powerful outsider that The Wizard was only able to bind, not completely destroy. Considering that The Wizard is one of the most powerful spellcasters of this era, this means that Ronan is likely the most powerful being on New Golarion. Ronan is not presently classified as a demigod, but may soon become one if his plans are not stopped. Many of his present abilities outstrip the standard Salient Divine Abilities (D&D 3.5) used to define the abilities of gods. Whether or not Ronan has a mythic tier is currently unknown, but it is strongly suspected that he does. Mind control Ronan is able to influence from afar those who have fallen into despair or who willingly submit to him. These people are marked by black eyes and protruding, purple veins. This influence has a range of several hundred miles at least and works underground. Those who have fallen under Ronan's control become more powerful than before. Undead and animals are both known to fall under his influence, and as of Lamashan 15th, 2 KE, there is a group of animals attacking Farwatch Keep while the undead from the swamps south of Wayland are known to be heading East towards Ronan. It is unclear if there are any barriers to Ronan's control, aside from ensuring that no one gives up hope or willingly submits to Ronan. No magical protection has yet been tested against it, e.g. protection from evil. The only known cure for Ronan's control is a special dagger in Ozreal's temple/tomb. Tornadoes Ronan created a wall of tornadoes surrounding Thusfar. This ability has also been demonstrated to work at a range of at least several hundred miles. Ronan used it to block travel to and from Thusfar, and it is unclear whether or not he can use this ability to destroy cities directly yet chooses not to. There is at present no known way to bypass the tornadoes, even as a wind elemental. Teleportation to bypass them has not been tested. There is also no known way to interfere with the tornadoes. The control weather spell has not been tested against them. Darkness Ronan created a shroud of darkness which is closing in on Wintergate in the Everwinter. The Wayland council believes that anyone who passes through the darkness will face their worst nightmare. The range on this ability could be limited to tens of miles or less, though this is unclear. Light-producing spells like daylight have not been tested against it. Planar interference Ronan has somehow severed New Golarion's connection to the outer planes, and even some of the inner planes, notably the elemental planes. The effect is so powerful that divine spellcasters across the world can sense a loss of connection to their gods. Either as a consequence of this, or in addition to this, Ronan has made it so that all spells which attempt to communicate with deities for guidance or information are instead directed to him. Divine spellcasters are confirmed to still have the ability to cast spells, though channeling energy and use of domain powers is presently unconfirmed. Sending spells are confirmed to still deliver messages to their intended recipients, though the possibility of Ronan listening in has not been ruled out. Presumably, the gods are aware of this interference, though what they are doing about it, if anything, is unknown. The impact on the souls of the dead is not currently known. Connection to the astral plane is as-yet unconfirmed. This would impact teleportation spells, the consequences of placing a bag of holding inside a portable hole, and possibly more. Harbinger trapping Ronan is known to have somehow trapped The Lady of the Lake, making it appear as though she died. The exact consequence of this trapping is currently unknown, as is the method by which we could free captured harbingers. Presumably, the ability would also work on saints. It does seem to require delivering severe injuries to the target, which suggests that harbingers and saints can be protected from this ability if they can be protected from attack. The range of this ability is unknown, but could be up to a hundred miles or more. Ronan is known to have been unable to get free until he killed one of the harbingers, and his precise involvement in the attack on the Lady of the Lake is still unknown. Category:NPCs Category:Unspecified race Category:Unspecified class